


Совершенные

by atropo



Category: Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В  отдалённых частях Системы появляются новые существа, о которых никто ничего не знает - ни Администрация сети, ни скрывающийся Создатель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенные

Морской воздух был наполнен озоном и бодрящим запахом энергии, пульсирующими потоками вырывающейся из воды меньше чем в километре от её кромки. Эти столбы света, казавшиеся с берега тонкими, уходили далеко за облака и терялись из виду, заслонённые нагромождениями висящих здесь и там, будто невесомых скал. Глыбы камня неподвижно темнели над колышущейся гладью воды, некоторые – едва касаясь волн и выбивая из них мелкие кубики брызг, некоторые – в вышине, уходя вершинами в клубящиеся тучи.  
  
Тишина и гудящий звук энергии нарушались мерными и звонкими всплесками прибоя. Плоские плиты берега, мокрые и чёрные, то и дело оказывались погружёнными в воду. Одно из таких погружений закончилось иначе, чем предыдущие. Схлынув, волна оставила на камне нечто инородное, чёрное, как всё вокруг, но отходящая вода на миг высветила из темноты фигуру программы, съёжившейся на плите.  
  
Прошло много тактов, прежде чем программа зашевелилась. Почти незаметное на полосе прибоя, существо приподнялось на мокром камне и, едва не соскользнув, протянуло руку, чтобы ухватиться за ближайший выступ. Полоски чёрного вещества, тянущегося и густого, как смола, задерживали любое движение программы. Существо открыло рот, сделало несколько тяжёлых, хриплых вдохов, вытянуло себя подальше от воды и село.  
  
Липкая чёрная субстанция тянулась между пальцами, сковывала каждый жест. Осмотрев свои руки, некто опустил взгляд на своё тело и снова, раскрыв рот, пару раз натужно вздохнул. Это был мужчина, довольно высокий, стандартный, без отклонений, разве что на плече светилась сквозь слой чёрного вещества яркая белая метка ИЗО.  
  
Вода и липкая грязь, похоже, вместе служили плохую службу: поднять себя со скал и сделать несколько шагов было сложнее, чем выплыть со дна. Изоморф с огромным трудом волочился от камня к камню, делая длительные остановки для отдыха, и громко, с хрипом вдыхал ионизированный воздух.  
  
Почти милицикл спустя он опустился на камни, чтобы отдохнуть. Идти стало легче, грязь на ногах застыла и стала твёрдой, как окаменевшая смола. Потрогав лицо, изоморф убедился, что вся его кожа покрыта гибкой, но прочной чёрной коркой. Изо рта вырывался вместо слов только пронзительный, рычащий хрип и вымученные всхлипы, хотя он уже не испытывал никаких мучений. Напротив – ему казалось, что его тело наполняет энергия, а от всех проблем – холода, остроты камней под ногами и ветра – его защищает новый панцирь.  
  
Он огляделся; тишина больше не нарушалась звуками моря. Трасса неподалёку издавала только слабый звенящий звук, когда порывы ветра били в её плоскость под углом, как в слишком прочный парус. Беззвучно перебравшись к самому краю дороги, он начал движение в том направлении, откуда чувствовал далёкий, но чёткий зов информации.  
  
+++  
Голос Флинна был слышен, если приоткрыть дверь. Анон, стоя у щели дверного проёма, прислушивался к обеспокоенному тону Создателя, в свою очередь, начиная ощущать озабоченность ситуацией. Но если беспокойство Флинна было аналитическим, то Монитора уже начинал мучать зуд жажды действия. Поэтому он и стоял не рядом с Кворрой, которую Пользователь посвящал в свои выводы, а слушал разговор издалека.  
  
– То, что я видел, вряд ли можно принимать в расчёт. Ни места, где они выходят на поверхность, ни их численности я не увидел. Могу сказать точно только то, что они теперь совсем другие. Они изменились, малышка, вот в чём проблема. Я не знаю, чего от них ожидать.  
  
Кворра медлила. Анону показалось, что он чувствует её нетерпение.  
  
– Флинн, что, если твоё беспокойство безосновательно? Они всё ещё изоморфы. Ты ведь сам говоришь, что они снова вышли из Моря; разве мы не выходили из Моря такими, какими были? Мы никогда не желали войны, старались не причинять никому вреда.  
  
– Игра изменилась, Кворра. И ты знаешь, кто изменил её для изоморфов, отравив берег. Боюсь, теперь нам следует быть осторожными. Но…  
  
Монитор бесшумно открыл дверь и вышел из комнаты. Пройдя короткий тёмный коридор, он выглянул из-за угла в гостиную.  
  
– Нам нужно проверить… нужно попытаться пойти с ними на контакт. Мы не знаем, какие они, не знаем, куда они идут. Судя по всему – в Трон, и если так, это будет их последнее путешествие. Если контакт состоится – необходимо постараться изменить их планы.  
  
– Я сделаю это, – Кворра, прижимавшая к груди книгу, вскочила с кресла и сунула Жюля Верна на полку. – Я поеду к ним. Ты говорил, есть их скопления, где ближайшее? Я найду их и приведу их сюда.  
  
– Кворра…  
  
– Флинн, я хочу поехать, я хочу попробовать снова. Дай мне шанс! Ты ведь знаешь, что если кто-то и сможет завоевать их доверие, то такая же, как они. Я хочу встретиться с ними, не отговаривай меня.  
  
Флинн ответил ей долгим взглядом. Изо не отводила глаз, и Пользователь сдался.  
  
– Отправляйся. И будь осторожнее. Ты для меня важнее, чем они, запомни.  
  
Она просияла и бросилась в свою комнату. Флинн проводил её взглядом и, не оборачиваясь, негромко произнёс:  
  
– Проследи. Ты должен вернуть её живой и невредимой.  
  
Монитор кивнул. Это задание было ему не в новинку.  
  
+++  
  
Джарвис нервничал, то и дело сжимал в пальцах планшет. Игра продолжалась, подходил к концу первый раунд, а он никак не мог решиться передать самую ценную часть сегодняшней сводки. Администратор заметно наслаждался всем этим: тем, как на арене, теряя пиксель за пикселем, боец номер девять прижался к стене в бессмысленной надежде закрыться от вражеских ударов; тем, как, уронив оба диска с платформы, две программы вцепились в рукопашную, стараясь уронить друг друга следом за оружием; и, наконец, тем, как нерешительно в волнении и страхе переминался Джарвис, утаивая самую важную новость.  
  
Джарвис знал, что от Администратора не скроется такая броская деталь, тем более что быстрые слухи уже донесли в администрацию отголоски.  
  
– Продолжай, – скупо подбодрил секретаря Клу.  
  
– Есть подтверждение, сэр, – через силу начал Джарвис, – о нарастании численности неизвестных алгоритмов на краю Периферии.  
  
Клу бесстрастно следил за игрой, ожидая начала нового раунда. На семи платформах победители были выявлены, на восьмой продолжался рукопашный бой между обессилевшими после долгой схватки программами. Бой был бессмысленным для обоих: один выигравший без диска не проживёт в следующем бою, но эти двое исступлённо цеплялись за жизнь.  
  
– Не удалось пока проанализировать ни один из этих алгоритмов, но патрули с границ обозначают точки их скопления. Ещё… они передали несколько записей. Внешний вид неизвестных не поддаётся идентификации, однако они, кажется…  
  
И Джарвис сбился окончательно.  
  
Администратор не сводил глаз с бойцов на платформе. Один из них, номер седьмой, отчаянным рывком перебросил себя вместе с противником через пространство, разделяющее две половины платформы, и, отпружинив «кнопки» в центре, мощным пинком отбросил своего врага в пропасть. Толпа взревела.  
  
Клу перевёл взгляд на Джарвиса и с лёгкой, едва заметной улыбкой выжидающе уставился на секретаря.  
  
– У них метки, сэр, – беспомощно произнёс Джарвис, – похожие на метки изоморфов. Никаких документальных подтверждений, но… патрульный состав в панике.  
  
– Взять и изучить, – коротко отозвался Клу и отвернулся, будто потеряв к докладу интерес.  
  
От секретаря не укрылась складка, появившаяся на лбу администратора, и то, каким куда менее внимательным стал его взгляд на арену. Тем временем среди зрителей прокатилось волнение: седьмой номер, вышедший без диска против третьего, сразу преодолел расстояние между платформами, пара тактов – и он почти без усилий завладел чужим диском. Шокированный номер три был обнулён почти мгновенно.  
  
Джарвис вернулся к своему пульту управления и торопливо набрал указания командирам патрульных подразделений. Эти существа, похожие на изоморфов, не на шутку пугали и его тоже. В отличие от Администратора, он видел записи, присланные патрульными с отдалённых концов Периферии, и это зрелище теперь стало его новым перегрузочным кошмаром.  
  
У кого угодно энергия застыла бы в схемах от одного только вида этих алгоритмов. Антрацитово-чёрные, будто состоящие из глянцевых пластин, с непластичными лицами, на которых застыло выражение спокойной просветлённости, они казались Джарвису воплощением самой смерти – той, когда обнуление не происходит мгновенно, а программа медленно угасает от разрушений в коде, и видит кошмарные, гротескные галлюцинации.  
  
Толпа взревела снова, заставив Джарвиса вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из воспоминаний. Подхватив планшет, он уставился на список поручений для генералов и успел только заметить, как Администратор, поглощённый игрой, потянулся к пульту управления гравитацией на арене. Джарвис перевёл взгляд с этой любимой игрушки Клу на арену и с отстранённым удивлением отметил, что седьмой боец дошёл до финала – битвы с двумя охранниками из личной гвардии Клу.  
  
Отвернувшись, он вернулся к администрированию, не слушая больше шума арены. Было очевидно, что везунчик не переживёт этой встречи.  
  
+++  
  
Светорейсер остался в килоцикле от точки. Оставлять транспорт было делом привычным, нужно было только поставить его в нужный режим… и в подходящее место. Маскировка производилась автоматически, пусть и не была идеальной. Но ожидать на отдалённой Периферии было некого, и некому было заметить отблески молний на глянцевом боку автомобиля.  
  
Оставшуюся часть пути пришлось преодолевать пешком, но это был самый очевидный способ пробраться к точке незаметно. Кворра достала карту и мельком сверила с ней своё расположение.  
  
Было тихо, несмотря на относительную близость Моря. Хотя здесь не было слышно даже далёкого шума волн, атмосфера оставалась совсем другой, нежели рядом с городами – чище, прозрачнее, и электризованность была совсем другой – не искусственной, а настоящей, заряженной свободными выбросами энергии из глубин Периферии, Моря и неба.  
  
Несколько раз за время пути Кворра оборачивалась, и в последний раз она совершенно точно видела движение у далёких от неё камней. Она не стала останавливаться и на поверку несколько раз довольно быстро поворачивалась во время движения, но больше странностей не заметила. Темнота скал была обычной и успокаивающей, не было видно даже опасных алых и зелёных вспышек – признака близкого присутствия багов, которые, как известно, предпочитали селиться по сети большими колониями.  
  
Чем ближе к точке она подходила, тем больше нервничала и больше озиралась. Заставив себя,наконец, успокоиться хоть немного, она перешла на медленный, крадущийся шаг, и погасила схемы. Где-то поблизости была её цель: скопление существ, с которыми она искала встречи, и она интуитивно выбирала дорогу между нагромождениями камней, повинуясь ощущению близости. Наконец, выглянув из-за ещё одной череды валунов, она увидела то, что искала.  
  
Из пещеры бил неяркий белый свет, колеблющийся так, будто там, внутри, колыхалось энергетическое озеро. То и дело свет заслоняли стремительные тени. Рядом с входом в пещеру она разглядела несколько тёмных пятен – скорее всего, что-то вроде охраны, – и испытала немедленное желание развернуться и вернуться в Убежище.  
  
Кем бы они ни были, с ними определённо было что-то не так.  
  
Переборов первое впечатление, Кворра подобралась ещё ближе и присела за камень, пытаясь разглядеть существ получше. Флинн был прав: у каждого из них на плече мерцала такая же, как и у Кворры, изоморфная метка. Но во всём остальном… они выглядели, как программы, вывалявшиеся в жидкой чёрной энергии, которая после потрескалась на них, как скалы вокруг. Прямые, симметричные разломы вдоль линий их тел образовывали строгий геометрический узор по всей их чёрной броне. На головах алгоритмов эта чёрная масса образовывала самые разные сочетания фигур, производя впечатление, будто каждый из изоморфов был коронован.  
  
Приглядевшись, Кворра заметила среди охраны существо, фигурой напоминавшее женщину. Разглядеть лицо было почти невозможно, эти детали оставались в темноте.  
  
Кворра решила устроиться удобнее и попытаться понаблюдать как можно дольше, но не успела даже определиться с точкой, как услышала шорох совсем рядом.  
  
Она дёрнулась в сторону и отскочила так, будто ей угрожала жизнь. Чёрный изоморф успел неслышно подобраться так близко, что едва не коснулся её, прежде чем она заметила его. Теперь Кворра смогла разглядеть лицо: оставшееся лицом программы, оно было бессмысленным, без признака выражения, от этого кажущимся удивлённым. Как и всё тело, оно было покрыто чёрной коркой, но на лице она была тоньше, слоилась тонкими полосами и тоже образовывала сложный узор.  
  
Кворра подавила рвущийся из горла испуганный звук и начала медленно отходить от изоморфа, изучающего её внимательным и спокойным взглядом. Не отрывая от него глаз, она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов назад и оступилась, зацепившись каблуком за камни. Изоморф мягко подался вперёд, так, будто хотел помочь, но от этого движения Кворра только резче отдёрнулась назад и упала на камни.  
  
Изоморф снова замер и продолжил пассивное наблюдение за ней. Кворра, тяжело дыша, отползла на несколько шагов и с ужасом заметила, что охрана у пещеры не оставила этот конфликт без внимания. Чёрные алгоритмы подошли поближе и замерли на расстоянии. Они казались миролюбивыми и неагрессивными, и Кворра наконец нашла в себе силы успокоиться.  
  
Она осторожно поднялась на ноги и неуверенно огляделась.  
  
– Я Кворра, – сказала она и, не дождавшись ответа, указала на себя. – Кворра. Кто вы такие?  
  
Существо, первым нашедшее её, обернулось на остальных, но никто не произнёс ни слова. Ветер, поглаживая камни, свистел и гудел, как городской электро-канал, но больше не было слышно ни звука, только из пещеры доносился еле различимый плеск энергии о камни.  
  
– Меня зовут Кворра, я – изоморф, – Кворра повернула плечо к группе алгоритмов и, спустив рукав, показала метку. – Вы – изоморфы? Кто вы?  
  
Всё пришло в движение.  
  
Алгоритмы будто разом, одновременно приняли какое-то решение и все вместе двинулись вперёд. Кворра, не успевшая успокоиться окончательно, мгновенно рванулась в сторону, но непостижимым образом эти существа оказались быстрее. Твёрдые ладони взяли её за руки, и она задёргалась, как пойманный баг.  
  
– Пустите… я изоморф! Куда?  
Они повлекли её за собой, но она упёрлась каблуками в землю. Чем настойчивее было её сопротивление, тем сильнее становилась хватка на её руках. Кворра в отчаяньи рванулась изо всех сил – безрезультатно, - и резко ушла вниз. Две успешные подсечки, вывернутые руки одного из алгоритмов, толчок в грудь, адресованный ещё одному нападавшему – и Кворра сдёрнула с базы диск, готовая защищаться. Она чувствовала, что не сможет обнулить невинного, но, стоило чёрным снова потянуть к ней руки, как она рубанула режущей кромкой по локтю ближайшей программы, не задумываясь о том, насколько это честно.  
  
У них, у этих чёрных изоморфов, не было дисков.  
  
Но их чёрная броня, похоже, защищала их получше любого оружия.  
  
Режущий край диска со скрежетом соскользнул с руки изоморфа, выбив искры. Пластичная чёрная масса на телах существ становилась алмазно-твёрдой, соприкасаясь с оружием. Кворра ударила снова, теперь в грудь, уже не думая об обнулении – и диск снова скользнул по чёрным пластинам, не причинив их носителю никакого вреда. На их телах не оставалось ни царапины. Они продолжали удерживать Кворру и медленно влекли её за собой.  
  
Изоморфов вокруг становилось всё больше: похоже, они выходили из пещеры на крик Кворры и звуки скрежещущих ударов диска. Все они старались мягко, уверенно увлечь девушку с собой в пещеру, и ни один из них не произносил ни звука, а их лица оставались бесстрастными. Кворра почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывают рыдания от беспомощности, она была готова бросить диск и будь что будет, но в этот момент толпа изоморфов зашевелилась интенсивнее.  
  
Ближайшие к ним глыбы сотряслись от мощнейшего удара, по земле прошла волна, высветив исходную сетку поверхности. Кворра упала, чувствуя, как от тряски под ногами дрожит и её код тоже. Рядом повалились с ног все те, кто держал её, и она увидела сквозь поредевшую толпу белые схемы, двигающиеся так стремительно, что казались размазанными.  
  
Возможно, диск не мог остановить этих существ, но ничто не могло быть крепче кулаков системного монитора.  
  
Анон последовательно и быстро выводил из строя каждого, кто встречался на его пути: в его исполнении любой удар был куда действеннее, чем приёмы Кворры, и за считанные такты толпа изоморфов растеряла целостность. Падая, они поднимались снова, но за это время Анон успевал расчистить новую часть территории. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, всё ещё чувствуя, как потряхивает код от удара бомбодиском, Кворра рванула к Монитору. Тот, подхватив изоморфа за руку, повлёк её прочь от пещеры, оглядываясь и следя за тем, чтобы ни один из их новых знакомых не отправился за ними.  
  
Один из его взглядов упёрся в ту программу, которая обнаружила Кворру первой. Алгоритм стоял неподвижно, немного кренясь влево, опёршись ладонью о валун, и неотрывно смотрел Анониму вслед. Вглядевшись в его лицо, Монитор сбился с ровного шага и только силой воли заставил себя отвернуться и продолжить путь. Этого быть не могло. Он был уверен, что ему это показалось.  
  
Светорейсер пришлось вести Анониму. Кворра, съёжившись на сидении рядом, обнимала себя за плечи и хмурилась, приводя в порядок чувства. Анон хранил молчание, размышляя об увиденном, и не сразу услышал, когда Кворра начала говорить.  
  
– Они уже не изоморфы, – пробормотала она. – Они – чудовища. Они не говорят, не слышат, они совсем не то, что были раньше. Я представить себе боюсь, что такое может и со мной случиться!  
  
+++  
На мостике «Трона», рядом с Клу, любой из его подчинённых чувствовал себя неуютно. Командир разведгруппы стоял «вольно», сложив руки за спиной, но его напряжение ощущалось за несколько шагов. Клу, не отворачиваясь от окна, слушал.  
  
– …Это невозможно, сэр, – голос командира из-под шлема звучал вибрирующее и глухо, звонкие согласные звуки будто сталкивались друг с другом. – В нашем распоряжении недостаточно техники. Мы не можем… – Клу пошевелился, и речь командира ускорилась, – Мы собрали какое-то количество данных. Возможно, если с их помощью удастся сконструировать подходящее оборудование, мы сможем предоставить образцы, но в данный момент это… не… не представляется возможным.  
  
– Вы абсолютно уверены в том, что использовали все возможности? – вмешался Джарвис, высокомерно вздёрнув подбородок.  
  
– Абсолютно, – с Джарвисом командиру разговаривать было определённо проще. – Мы пытались взять из живой силой, но это было безуспешно. Эти… алгоритмы, сэр, они не отходят от своих точек, и не расходятся далеко друг от друга. А когда они собираются вместе, их количество… сэр, они просто не позволяют приблизиться.  
  
– Они что, убивают взглядом? – скривился секретарь.  
  
– Нет, сэр. Они не убивают.  
  
– В чём же тогда дело?  
  
– Они не даются.  
  
Джарвис обернулся на Клу, но тот продолжал смотреть вдаль, будто выискивая что-то в далёких скалах Периферии.  
  
– Я не понимаю, командир, вы что, не могли перебить их… точки… и взять пару оставшихся в живых?  
  
– Я и мой отряд подошли к их позициям на бронированной технике, сэр, – голос командира зазвучал глуше, – один обнаружитель, четыре танка. Снаряды сначала попадали в цель, сэр, и это заставляло их падать с ног.  _Падать с ног_.  
  
Джарвис нахмурился. Картина начинала проясняться.  
  
– Любую программу прямое попадание разнесло бы на огромный радиус, сэр. Они вставали снова и шли в укрытие. Мы пробовали подойти к ним несколько раз, но после нескольких выстрелов техника просто отказывалась работать.  
  
Спустя несколько тактов молчания Джарвис решился нарушить повисшую леденящую тишину.  
  
– Возможно, вам стоило проявить настойчивость, командир…  
  
– Постройка устройства N6-17 выполняется в заданном режиме, Джарвис? – вдруг подал голос Администратор.  
  
Его тон был дружелюбным и спокойным, но командир машинально вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
  
– Да, ваше совершенство, – ответил Джарвис, листая протоколы на планшете. – Тестовые испытания устройства назначены на конец цикла.  
  
– Прекрасно, – Клу чуть улыбнулся тёмным облакам. – Как только работа будет завершена, отдай приказ на расчёт позиций. Огонь будет вестись по всем точкам.  
  
– Всем… сэр? – не поверил ушам Джарвис.  
  
– Командир, до завершения постройки выполняйте патрулирование в стандартном режиме.  
  
– Есть, сэр.  
  
Он замялся. Клу, обернувшись, поощрил его коротким кивком, и командир неуверенно произнёс:  
  
– Запрашиваю разрешение на вопрос.  
  
– Разрешаю.  
  
– А что, если… не поможет, сэр? Что, если они переживут?  
  
Клу несколько тактов смотрел на него, улыбаясь своим мыслям, после чего отвернулся вновь.  
  
– Не переживут.  
  
+++  
  
Взбудораженная Кворра не находила себе места, в то время как Флинн цедил энергию из бокала и напряжённо размышлял, уставившись вдаль. За стенами убежища гремели громовые раскаты, начинался новый дождь, свежий и холодный, пока моросящий влажной серебристой пылью. Ветер порывами влетал на балкон и бил в защитный экран, и, несмотря на поглощение звука, это действовало на нервы.  
  
Наконец Кворра, сделав новый круг по комнате, села за стол и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Кевин придвинул к ней бокал.  
  
– Флинн, это катастрофа. Они отвратительны. Они – монстры, вот что с ними сделал Клу. Им лучше было бы умереть, а не становиться тем, чего мы всегда сторонились!  
  
– О чём ты? – машинально ответил Кевин и снова приложился к бокалу. Кворра странно взглянула на него, но её голос оставался сдержанным.  
  
– О насилии. Мы никогда не причиняли зла невинным. Мы гордились тем, что мы – другие, и ты можешь понять, почему наше мировоззрение нам это не позволяло, а теперь… я боюсь, мне так страшно. Что должно было произойти, чтобы они стали агрессивными? Что должно было с ними стать, чтобы они превратились в вирус? Ещё хуже, чем в вирус, Флинн!  
  
Пользователь хранил молчание и сжимал в пальцах бокал то с одного бока, то с другого. Отчаявшись услышать ответ, Кворра схватила свой бокал и сделала несколько жадных глотков. Наконец Флинн перевёл на неё глаза, и она буквально впилась в него взглядом в надежде, что Пользователь сможет дать ей объяснения.  
  
– Это обратимо? Как ты считаешь, Создатель? И этого я могу избежать?  
  
– А где Аноним, Кворра? – спокойно спросил Флинн.  
  
Она приоткрыла рот, но не смогла выдавить ни звука. Флинн улыбнулся углами губ и, допив бокал, потянулся за графином.  
  
– Налить тебе? – спросил он и без перехода спросил снова. – Кворра, что они с тобой сделали?  
  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – она бездумно подставила под горлышко графина свой бокал и проследила взглядом за струйкой энергии. – Они хотели меня забрать.  
  
– Куда, Кворра? Куда они хотели тебя забрать?  
  
От его тона она поёжилась и сжала тонкую ножку бокала. Ей стало неуютно, ещё неуютнее вдобавок к недавнему липкому страху, прохладе убежища и мороси за окном.  
  
– Флинн… ты не понимаешь…  
  
– Что они хотели сделать, Кворра?  
  
– Я не знаю.  
  
Она измученно покачала головой и, вздохнув, сложила руки на коленях. Флинн отставил графин и, откинувшись на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Не знаешь. И я не знаю. Возможно, они хотели что-то тебе показать, сказать… возможно, они хотели привести тебя в безопасное место. Ты вышла из боя без царапины, а теперь обвиняешь их в насилии. Ты не вышла с ними на контакт, девочка, и теперь, боюсь, наш шанс потерян.  
  
– Я могу всё исправить…  
  
Она вскинула голову и наткнулась на странный взгляд Пользователя. Кворра прижала костяшку пальца к губам и шумно выдохнула: в глазах Флинна читалось обречённое спокойствие.  
  
– Клу ударит по ним. Сегодня, – произнёс он и отвернулся к окну. – Я видел это. Когда стучал в небеса…  
  
– …И слушал отзвуки, – едва сдерживая слёзы, закончила Кворра.  
  
Флинн смотрел, как дождь расчерчивает тонкими струями экран, как точки, геометрически расставленные по его поверхности, мерцают ярче и затухают от ветра и влаги. Дождь стал сильнее, ветер усилился, и сквозь нарастающий шум Кворра услышала его недовольный голос.  
  
– Да где носит этого Монитора?  
  
+++  
  
Аноним не спешил убирать диск на базу. Рядом с трассой он наткнулся на колонию мелких багов, от которых было сложно отбиться диском. Куда проще было упасть на землю и прокатиться по склону, чтобы передавить этих мерзавцев, но Монитору всё ещё дорога была его жизнь. Он пригнулся пониже и, пробираясь между валунами, взобрался на пригорок, с которого открывался отличный вид на точку, от которой он не так давно увёз всхлипывающую Кворру.  
  
Отлучаться от Убежища сейчас было нельзя, это он понимал. Грубейшее нарушение субординации повлечёт за собой серьёзное наказание, но Аноним не смог устоять перед зудом любопытства. Да и любопытством это было сложно назвать, скорее уж профессиональный вызов, который требовал немедленного удовлетворения.  
  
Он должен был убедиться, что ему показалось это знакомое лицо.  
  
С пригорка отчётливо виднелся вход в пещеру. Чёрных точек, копошащихся вокруг, было теперь больше, значительно больше. Если бы столько существ было здесь тогда, когда Кворра отправлялась на разведку, Анона не хватило бы для того, чтобы освободить её из их кольца. К счастью, теперь Кворра была в безопасности, далеко отсюда, а Аноним не собирался рисковать и лезть в логово врага. Достаточно было присмотреться, чтобы удовлетворить свой интерес.  
  
Профессионал оставался профессионалом, поэтому визитёра он заметил почти сразу, задолго до того, как тот подошёл близко. Он выпрямился – теперь, когда его заметили, не от кого было скрываться, и спокойно ждал, пока алгоритм взберётся на пригорок между геометричных скал. Диск оставался на базе – Аноним уже знал, сколько в действительности урона он наносит этим тварям, но на крайний случай у него имелся в запасе тормозящий модуль, способный задержать противника на пару тактов.  
  
Продумав пути отхода, Аноним успокоился окончательно, но, стоило существу приблизиться, как Монитор растерянно шагнул назад.  
  
Лицо, которое Анон запомнил скривившимся в болезненной гримасе, теперь было спокойным, разгладившимся и приветливым, и от этого казалось неживым. Этот изоморф, которого Аноним однажды встретил в баре, принял за шпиона, а после этого вызволял с арены, всегда был воплощением жизни и движения, и его лицо никогда не теряло богатства мимики. Сейчас Гибсон был непохож на себя и похож одновременно, отстранённый, незнакомый и чужой, но он всё ещё оставался программой, назвавшей Монитора другом.  
  
Гибсон подошёл к нему вплотную и некоторое время изучал его. Чёрные немигающие глаза обрисовали контур его фигуры, уловили одному ему интересные мелочи и детали, и Аноним почувствовал, что испытывает немалое смущение от этого откровенного, прямого взгляда.  
  
Когда изоморф снова поднял глаза и уставился ему в лицо, скрытое шлемом, Анон неуверенно протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к плечу Гибсона. Ему хотелось понять, насколько живая эта его новая броня, но изоморф поднял руку ладонью кверху и застыл так. Монитор понял его без слов, но заколебался.  
  
Гибсон приоткрыл губы, и еле слышно сквозь тихое хрипение раздался его искажённый голос:  
  
– Д-дии-ис-к.  
  
Аноним снял диск и протянул его Гибсону. Тот не стал забирать его, он осторожно, не делая ни единого лишнего движения, взялся за противоположный край, и в этот момент Анон увидел что-то, чего перед ним быть не могло. Он резко отдёрнул руку от диска, но Гибсон удержал свой край и многозначительно посмотрел на Монитора. Это заставило его собраться с духом.  
  
Взявшись за диск, он глубоко вдохнул и постарался подавить нервное напряжение, охватившее его от неизвестности. Перед глазами снова появился неотчётливый силуэт, неясная картинка, и, сосредоточившись на ней, Анон медленно выровнял дыхание.  
  
Существа окунались в прозрачную, светящуюся ослепительно белым энергию. Их чёрные, как агат, тела от влаги становились блестящими, пластичными и гибкими, как ртуть. Они будто обнажались там, под водой, и, когда они выходили из источника, капли энергии очерчивали на их гладких, совершенных телах ровные геометрические узоры, сейчас же становящиеся гранями защитных пластин.  
  
Они говорили о чём-то на своём языке, которого Аноним не мог услышать, но то, что он слышал, отзывалось где-то внутри него, задевая самые глубокие нити его кода.  
Они двигали собственные тени на освещённых стенах, и энергия повиновалась их рукам, когда они приказывали ей.  
  
На их руках светились эти яркие, броские метки, которые отделяли их от остальных. Система, совершенная Система, которую пытался создать Флинн, породила совершенство сама. И Флинн, и Кворра захотели бы увидеть это. Они даже захотели бы стать такими же, Аноним был уверен в этом, видя, как эти существа похожи на Творцов. Система не смирилась с их гибелью и обновила их, подарив им ещё более глубокую связь с собой.

Анон хотел бы подойти к ним, прикоснуться, стать их частью, хотел, как никогда и ничего не хотел в своей жизни, но он знал, что его базовый код не выдержит их чистоты и мощи.  
  
Аноним не мог оторваться от этих видений, и был разочарован, когда они вдруг начали покрываться помехами. Он хотел протереть глаза, хотел увидеть снова эту чистоту, но шорох и шум стали невыносимыми. Он замотал головой, усилием воли оторвал пальцы от диска и увидел, как Гибсон неотрывно смотрит вверх.  
  
Монитор торопливо взялся за диск и поискал взглядом то, что так заинтересовало Гибсона. Перед глазами всё ещё плыло, он провёл по лицу ладонью и вдруг заметил это. Вспышку, прорвавшую тучи и двигающуюся к пещере.  
  
Гибсон сделал несколько шагов назад, приоткрыл рот снова, и, хотя на его лице не отразилось ни тени эмоции, с его губ сорвался изумлённый и испуганный выдох. Аноним ухватил его за плечи, повлёк назад, прочь от пещеры, прочь от пригорка, потому что он понял, что это за вспышка, и почему она так ярко светится оранжевым.  
Он не успел оттащить изоморфа и на десять шагов, как на точку обрушился огненный дождь.   
  
Ярко полыхающие алым и оранжевым снаряды пробивали землю Периферии меньше чем в килоцикле от них, и они наблюдали, бессильные что-либо изменить, как орудия нового порядка уничтожают очередное творение Системы.

  


[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/6/2726857/77526136.jpg)  



End file.
